Nagato's Story
by Snowager
Summary: Nagato's experiences through the great nations war. Pretty much a story about his life.  I'm not good wih summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story here, please review so I know what I can improve on. There will be more chapters later on.-**_

_**

* * *

**_

My first pain was the death of my parents. It was when the Hidden Rain village became involved in the greats nations war. They had turned our land, my home into their battlefield.  
No one would know the fear I felt as I huddled in the corner with my mother on one side, my father on the other, trying to calm me.  
Ninja, leaf ninja had invaded our house, we hid due to the fear of being attacked by them. Being mistaken for the enemy.  
They were raiding our house for food, we did nothing about it.  
"Found anything?" I heard one say, as I heard the slamming of cabinets opening and closing.  
"Yeah, some canned goods," another voice replied.  
"Our first meal in four days!"

"No, three days."

"Who cares? Let's eat. I won't last another minute."

"Lets search the other places later. We might find more stuff."

My mother looked at my father worryingly, as my father just gave her a reassured nod.  
"Now's our chance to make a run for it," he whispered.  
I looked up at him unsure, afraid of getting caught, of getting hurt, I whispered back, "What if they see us? I'm scared."  
After my response, he gently put his hand on my head ruffling my long red hair for a moment, giving a nervous smile, "Don't worry," he whispered back, "just be very quiet."  
It wasn't hard to notice the fear radiating off of him, his eyes were somewhat dilated, a little bit of sweat dripped down the side of his face.  
He stood up, followed by my mother, who helped me up. He walked slowly and cautiously, with me not far behind.  
He looked around the corner of a doorway before waving his hand, giving us the signal to move.  
There was the shuffling of cans being stuffed into a bag in the kitchen.  
"Man, that's good!" The leaf ninja spoke again in a tired like voice.  
I walked forward only to accidentally bump into a table, I held my breath as I watched the blue vase fall to its doom.  
Crash! It shattered.  
My parents gasped, just as the leaf ninja appeared in the doorway, holding kunais.  
"Who's there?"  
Father quickly pushed me and my mother behind him, then ran towards the enemy head on. What was he thinking?  
"Damn! Enemies?" the ninja growled, quickly blocking my fathers punch.  
"Run now!" he screamed, just as he got punched in the face, but still kept on fighting.  
I watched, completely frozen, everything was moving to fast for me to handle.  
I didn't even realize my mothers hand on me shaking my shoulder until she spoke, "Nagato, Go!"  
I looked at her in surprise, but her head was already turned to the second ninja who was running towards her, kunai aimed and ready.  
She pushed me back quickly, making my back hit the wall, I gasped as I lost my breath for a short moment.  
I closed my eyes for a moment, but to just to reopen them to see the most horrifying things, something I would never had wanted to see, but I did. Blood soaked the front of her chest, some dribbled down her chin as she looked at me.  
The ninja had stabbed her. Why her? Why me?  
"Nagato..." she said weakly, she was trying to hold on what little life she had left.  
"Hurry...get away..." She fell to the floor with a thud.  
I couldn't think anymore, I didn't want to to think. I want this to be over. This is just a dream. It has to be.  
I only came back to my senses when my father screamed at me, still holding his own on the same ninja from before. "Run, Nagato!"  
My legs trembled, and instead of running like I was told to, I slid down the wall behind me into a sitting position, I feel like such a weakling.  
"Run away! Hurry!" He repeated, that was the last thing he would ever say to me.  
He was quickly killed just as my mother had been.  
His body joined hers on the floor, was I next?  
I clenched my teeth, I was angry, they hurt the people I cared for the most. I was sad, I continued to tremble.  
Something wet fell down my cheeks as one of my parents killers approached me, looking at me with a sympathetic gaze.  
"H-he's just a kid?"  
I clenched my hands together, it hurt.  
The other killer leaned over my fathers body.  
"Oh no...these people are not ninja!"  
Stay away from him. Stay away from me.  
The other turned away from me, as I continued to sob.  
"What'll we do? Why did this happen?"  
Stay away...  
"How could we mistaken them for the enemy? Damn it!"  
Lightning flashed just as I caught a glimpse of one of their headbands.  
I will never forget it. Its the sign of killers. These people shouldn't exist.  
The man leaned towards me again, closer than before.  
I didn't want sympathy, I didn't want anything anymore at that point. Go away, go away!  
"W-we didn't know there were still any civilians in the war zone." A pause, "I'm sorry, kid."  
At that point the anger in me reached its peak, I couldn't hold it in anymore. It burned.  
My eyes...  
I screamed, everything went black. I don't remember anything after that. It was like a missing piece of a puzzle. But...


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I got lazy on this chapter. Sorry if Nagato seems a little ooc I'm trying my best to keep him in character. Any suggestions would be review! I really need to make these chapters longer. ^^'  
_

_

* * *

_

I groaned in pain, as I slowly came to my senses, I also felt a headache coming on, just great. The pitter patter of the rain on the roof wasn't helping that much either.  
Since when did my bed become so hard and cold?  
I pushed myself up in a sitting position on my knees, my eyes still closed as I yawned.  
"What a horrible dre-" I stopped dead, as my eyes opened.  
Two leaf ninja in front of me dead on the floor, though there was no blood. I couldn't think straight, as all that came out of my mouth was "What? What happened?"  
I shifted as I turned my head to look around the room. It looked as normal as it always had. "Dad...mom?"  
A whimper escaped my mouth as I laid my eyes on my parents crumpled forms on the floor . No falling or rising of there chest, they were gone. There bodies had a cold look to them also.  
A tear fell down my eye, and I sobbed silently to myself, and it soon turned into a scream getting louder as time went on. I'm sure someone would hear me, but it's not like they would care. Just another child who had lost his parents, no big deal.  
The rain continued to pour down even after I got over my tantrum, I laughed, trying to cheer myself up. "I guess this makes me a war orphan now, huh..."  
Standing up, I first decided getting rid of the bodies would be a good idea.  
I hooked my arms under the nearest dead leaf ninja, struggling to drag him out the door. I was already out of breath when I finally got him outside, this was going to be a long day.  
Finally on what seemed like forever, I finally managed to pull all four bodies outside. Neatly laying them out in a row. It was still raining, like it always does, my hair was soaked, as my cloths had been. As I stood in front of them, my eyes looked over the dead leaf ninja's again, and a interesting thought came to me.  
'D-did I kill theses two?'  
I shook my head, I didn't want to believe it, but I had to, it was true. Guilt. I killed these people without even realizing it. Is this how they felt when they realized they killed my parents...I clenched my teeth...they don't care, all they care about is killing people. "I bet they find it fun," I said out loud, not like anyone was there to say, 'who are you talking to?'

I left the two ninja bodies out in the rain to decay, I didn't feel any sympathy from it either. My pain had turned into a burning hatred towards the two men. They deserved it, right? Anyone would be able to determine I was confused, buried in hatred that I tightly packed and stored away.  
For my parents, I properly buried them nearby, making use of the supplies we had to make a grave, which was only two pieces of thick wood.  
There were two small round mounds where I had buried them. Also two flowers on each one. I had found them in the shattered glass vase. Maybe this was my fault.  
My face had patches of dirt smudges as I wiped my forehead, throwing the shovel in a random direction.  
I decided staring at the graves was doing nothing to ease my pain, and eventually I walked back to my house. First thing I did was checked the fridge, followed by the cabinets, there wasn't much food left.  
It would only last a week, two at the most. I was hungry, matter of fact I was starving, but instead of getting something to eat, I dragged myself upstairs to where my room was, my hands hanging limply to my side as I did so.  
My room was nothing special, though I did enjoy how I had a round little window that gave me cool view to the front of the house. It wasn't enjoyable anymore though, it only gave me a view that reminded me that my parents were gone, and never were to return. No more warm embraces, no more having a meal as a family, no nothing.  
I didn't want anything else in the world but to go to sleep, and then wake up again to find this was all just a very bad dream.  
Instead I found myself walking towards a small mirror that was hanging at the side of my bed.  
I looked horrible, my usually neat straight red hair, was all scraggly. Same went with my cloths, they were dirty, just reminding me once again of my parents once again.  
My hair usually always hid my eyes, but something told me pull the hair out of my eyes.  
I wish I didn't, cause I instantly gasped and stepped back a few steps.  
My eyes had a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, as for the color it was all a light purple. That couldn't be normal.  
At first I thought, 'gee, first my parents die, and later I find out I'm a monster with these freakish looking eyes. Might as well throw me in a zoo.' I took another look at them, actually finding they were quite cool looking, it gave me a 'dangerous' kind of look I guess you could say.  
I never really paid attention to my eyes before, but why havn't I noticed this before?  
I found myself actually admiring my cool looking eyes, nothing ever came to my thought that it could be something dangerous and put my life in jepoardy.  
Finally I fell to my side, landing on the bed, and then got the rest of my body on it afterwards, my hair fell in front of my face again, I could see perfectly still, so I didn't bother moving it again. I stared at the ceiling, as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world.  
The rain of course continued, was it crying for me? "Thank you," I whispered finally, as I let the pitter patter of the rain, lull me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I updated this, but heres the next chapter. I tried to make it longer. I lost inspiration before for this, but I guess it just came back suddenly. ^^

Reviews also help motivate me. Enjoy.

* * *

It has been three weeks later since that incident, I managed to make the supply of food I had left last longer then to what I had calculated.  
I was laying in my bed face down, burying my face in the pillow.  
I didn't want to leave my home for search of food, but I new I would have to, eventually, if I didn't want to starve to death. Starving wasn't a way I would want to die anyways. It was still raining like it always did. There has never been a week without rain in this village, it was kind of depressing really, no sunshine, you couldn't even see the stars at night.  
_The stars are always hidden on a rainy night_, it was rare to see any.  
Turning over on my side, I sat up, and swung my legs over the side of the bed.  
'Will I be alone from now on?' I kept wondering, but wouldn't let that get to me.  
I seemed to have gotten over my parents deaths a great deal, but it still hurt to think about it.  
Lightning flashed suddenly, brighting up my room, I flinched slightly from it. I really didn't want to leave the house...but, it had to be done.  
I sighed, pulling myself up from the bed, heading to a small closet nearby.  
Opening it up, there wasn't much, my family didn't have much money.  
Reaching in, I grabbed a pale yellow rain suit, one of these were essential if you lived near Amegakure.  
I also grabbed a poorly made backpack I had in the back corner of the closet, swinging it over my shoulder for a easy hold.  
I dragged my feet down the stairs and into the living room, then to the kitchen.  
I made sure that I only would bring things that would help me survive, left over food, cloths, and some other stuff.  
My backpack packed tightly, I put on my rain suit, and then put the backpack on my back.  
Walking back into the living room, I felt my breath hitch.  
'No...I will not cry...'  
Finally I made my way towards the door to the outside world, putting my hood on as I walked out the doors.  
The first thing I did was visit my parents graves. They deserve to see their son one last time. Did they miss me? Were they looking over me right now? Cause I sure did miss them.  
Walking in front of the two poorly made graves, I tried my best to keep a straight face, "goodbye,mom...dad."

It has already been a few days since I left, I have been walking nonstop during those days, trying to find some refuge. I was very unlucky, as I had no luck in finding any.  
I stopped to rest at a place where there was strange rock formations. The rocks overhanged eachother, creating a shelter for me from the rain.  
I wasn't picky, so I chose the first dry place I saw, and sat down, taking my backpack out in front of me.  
Reaching in, I only had some bread left and that was it, and it was probably stale too. "This is the last that's left." I took a large breath in and then out. I definitey couldn't be picky on what it tasted like, it was something edible at least. I managed to swallow all of it without gagging. I tasted worst though.  
I spent the rest of the day resting, and took off again the next day with a new objective, 'food.'  
The problem is, I had absolutley no food that morning, and it made it ten times harder to stay on my feet. The longer the day went on, and longer I walked, my vision started to become blurry. I new I was running on empty.  
I forced myself to keep going, but as I took another agonizing step, my left knee gave out on itself. I fell to the floor, not to mention in a puddle of water also. Just great, I wasn't even sure if I could stand back up again, I could just barely keep my eyes open.  
'I'm too hungry to walk.'  
Was this the end of me? I didn't want to die. My eyes began to close of their own accord, that is until I felt something slimy and wet on my face.  
This gave me a jolt of shock, giving me the energy to get onto my hands and knees. I coughed a few times, turning my head I saw...a dog?  
It wagged it's tail weakly, and it's ribs were showing. This dog was starving as well as I was. Not only that, this dog could have just saved my life.  
"Thank you...if you didn't wake me up, I'd probably be dead," I said, patting the dog on the head gently, knowing the dog had no idea what I was saying.  
I stood up on shaky legs, giving the dog another pat on the head, and another thank you.  
I began to walk again, minutes later, I heard a whimper. I turned around, eyes widening. The dog had followed me.  
I gave the dog a stern look, "stay," I commanded, pointing at the ground hoping the dog would understand.  
This wasn't the time I should get attached to a animal at this time. I couldn't even feed myself, there was no way I could feed this dog.

A few hours later, I had made another rest stop in a cave, my back resting against the cave wall, knees pulled tightly against my chest with my arms wrapped around them. I heard another whimper, turning my head towards the sound. It was the dog again. He had followed me all this way?  
The dog trotted up to me, it's tail wagging again, it licked my hand a few times.  
I felt myself begin to sob, feeling sorry for this dog. It actually believed I could feed it.  
I leaned over, grabbing the dog into a hug, the dog didn't mind as it just stood there, not minding the sudden hug from me.  
"Sorry...even if you follow me, I can't feed you." I hugged the dog tighter "I don't have a thing to eat."

What did I do next you ask? I was out of food, so I spent the next day looking for any house that might have food. I luckly found a small village like my own. I tried every house, with no luck, there was only one house left I had left to try. The dog, which I earlier name 'Chibi' had decided to stay with me. Chibi seemed to have a great liking towards me, it followed me everywhere no matter what. Even up to the doorstep of the last house in the village. Knocking on the door, I quickly asked, "Excuse me..."  
No answer. I tried again a little louder this time so anyone inside the house could hear me, "can you spare some food for me? I-"  
The door cracked open to reveal a man, he glared at me after he seemed to realize it was only a kid and his poor dog.  
"I haven't eaten in so long," I muttered, making sure to hide my eyes, afraid that would scare him away. I done this with all the other houses also.  
"I'm sorry," the man grumbled in a rough voice, "I have nothing to give you. Times are tough. We barely have enough for ourselves. I'm really sorry, but try somewhere else." As soon as the man was done talking, he slammed the door in my face. There was no sympathy either.  
But this was my last stop. I staggered away along the house. I stopped at the window of the house, as something caught my eye. I peered inside, seeing a few baskets in a row on a table filled with bread. I'm sure they could have shared some with me. They didn't want to help me, they only cared for theirselves.  
I staggered backwards again after a moment of silence, leaning against the wall of the house. Holding my head, another headache was coming up on me again. Out of all the times, why now.  
I stood there for a moment until the pounding in my head subsided a bit, "lets go," I told Chibi, setting off again in search for food, but I was sure that I wouldn't able to.  
My vision became blurry again, the farther away from the village we got, the harder it was for me to see ahead of me. I was walking upwards on a slope, making it that much harder for me to keep moving forward. My body eventually stopped working on me, as I fell to the floor again, making no attempt to get up again.  
Chibi was whimpering again, trying to encourage me to get up, but I just couldn't move anymore.  
'I can't go any further...Am I going to die here?'  
Closing my eyes, I wasn't sure if was even going to be able to reopen them, I was exhausted.  
That is until I heard something, sounding like a person walking towards me. I didn't move, if this was a leaf ninja, I would be more than happy for them to end my suffering right here and now.  
Chibi had been growling, the person ignored it. The precense got closer, until I was sure that person was leaning over me. I opened my eyes slightly with as much effort as I could. This person was holding something towards my face. It took me a while to process, but it was food. I glanced over at the person. Slightly turning my head. It was a girl, she seemd to be a war orphan also. I don't think anyones parents would let them wander alone outside like this. Not in these conditions, with the war going on.  
She had pale blue hair, shoulder length, she also had a gentle smile on her face. "Here...eat this,'" her voice was as gentle as her smile was. She also held a umbrella.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, somehow finding strength in my arms to push my body up, and then get up on my feet.  
Chibi was no longer growling, but wagging his tail more than what I have seen since I met it.  
She pulled away suddenly after handing me the bread which I took happily. I didn't want to look like a pig, so I just stood there and stared at her instead.  
She took my arm that wasn't holding the food and put it around her shoulder to help steady me on my feet.  
"Lets find you somewhere dry..." She slowly helped me to another place with the same strange overhanging rock formations, setting me against the wall of one.  
I watched her for another moment, and then brought the bread towards my mouth, but I stopped, Chibi had barked rather loudly and then whimpered when I made eye contact with him.  
I smiled, tearing the loaf of bread in half, and set it front of my dog.  
"Here, eat this slowly."  
Surprisingly Chibi did as he was told.  
I was in the middle of my next bite when the girl spoke again.  
"Konan." She had a bright smile on her face now.  
"Huh?"  
"My names Konan, whats yours?"  
"Nagato...the dogs name is Chibi. Uhhh, thank you for the food."  
She giggled, "your welcome."  
I couldn't help but laugh with her. Maybe I will survive after all.


End file.
